Once Upon a Time
Once Upon A Time Irlanda, 1400 C'era una volta, un regno di ghiaccio e neve. L'impero era sotto l'incantesimo dell'inverno in questo periodo, la notte era giovane, persino troppo bella per essere definita tale. Le stelle erano serene, così silenziose, quasi come se fossero state messe a tacere e tutto ciò che rimaneva di loro fosse il loro involucro di gas e luce. Una bambina di sei anni con capelli ricci color rame di nome Alexa, riuscì a sentire una fredda tirata di vento entrare da una crepatura nella finestra. Un gelido brivido le attraversò la schiena come una lama. La giovane principessa, semplicemente, si scosse, afferrando un fazzoletto di stoffa dal suo cassetto in legno di quercia e correndo velocemente alla finestra per metterlo nella spaccatura. La ventata gelida presto si arrestò e in un batter d'occhio la stanza tornò ad essere calda e confortevole, il fuoco che bruciava vivo. Quelle fiamme facevano sentire la piccola principessa così al sicuro. La sua stanza era il suo santuario e non vi era alcun posto che la facesse sentire più a casa. Alexa tornò a farsi trasportare dalle stelle, osservandole, seduta davanti alla finestra. Quelle luci scintillanti, credeva che fossero angeli. Lei rise e sghignazzò e non poté fare altro che battere le sue piccole mani, deliziata. La principessa saltò giù e iniziò a piroettare tutto intorno alla sua camera, poi afferrò una delle sue bambole e danzò con essa, sulla quale era disegnato un quieto sorriso. Un sorriso dolce che si adattava perfettamente a quella piccola bambola. Alexa danzò e danzò, fin quando non ne poteva più. Presto la principessina si stancò e si lascio cadere sul pavimento di quercia, rimanendo a fissare il soffitto. Abbracciò la sua bambola e si sedette per spolverare il suo vestito nero e verde: sopra la gonna verde c'era una fantasia floreale e la parte nera ricopriva il suo collo e le maniche, fissato sulla seta nera sopra il suo petto, c'era un piccolo fiore rosa. Alexa spostò lo sguardo sull'orologio di suo nonno e si buttò di nuovo indietro, mettendo il suo minuscolo piede sulla scrivania, anch'essa ricavata dalla quercia. Fissò il pendolo ondeggiare avanti e indietro, emettendo un ticchettio, al quale si unì, seguendo ritmicamente il pendolo con gli occhi e facendo schioccare la lingua per mimare il suono del vecchio orologio. Trascorse del tempo e sua madre la chiamò. La voce della sua mamma risuonava per tutte le mura del castello e Alexa si affrettò a rispondere alla sua chiamata correndo fuori dalla porta, eccitata per il suo rientro dall'Inghilterra. La principessa saltava dalla gioia all'idea delle sconosciute meraviglie che sua madre stava per condividere con lei. La Regina le sorrise dolcemente, i capelli ricci e biondi acconciati in uno chignon e un vestito verde e nero, simile al suo ma leggermente diverso sulle maniche. Il lungo strascico che strusciava dietro di lei, lasciava dei brillantini che velocemente sparivano al suo passaggio. Alexa ridacchiò, aspettava che sua madre si accomodasse mentre i suoi servitori rimettevano tutti i suoi averi al loro rispettivo posto. La Regina sedette su una sedia in legno di salice con delle incisioni d'oro e guardò fuori dalla finestra, notando la presenza di sua figlia che saltò sul suo grembo e si sedette insieme a lei a guardare la neve cadere dalla finestra. Sentì la mano della sua mamma accarezzarle i capelli, ma i loro sguardi non si erano ancora mai incontrati. L'aria era distillata e silenziosa, nelle stanze riecheggiavano gli scricchiolii del vecchio castello che coprivano i mugolii ed i lamenti del vento. Alexa non riusciva più a trattenere il suo entusiasmo mentre guardava la mamma, sorridendo in maniera così tenera, la sua vocina lieve arrivò a malapena all'orecchio di sua madre che tentennante le prestò la sua attenzione, ottenuta con una sola parola. "Mamma?" Lei tenne lo sguardo su Alexa, gli occhi nascosti da un velo nero, giusto il tempo di farle una carezza su una delle sue guance rosa. Sussultò sentendo le mani fredde di sua madre. La bambina piagnucolò e sentì qualcosa di diverso in lei, ma forse il passare del tempo aveva reso quella sensazione solamente più palpabile a causa dei suoi pensieri inespressi. Non ci si soffermò. La piccola erede sospirò e lentamente abbassò gli occhi e poi li riportò su sua madre. Alexa tirò una sua manica per ottenere ancora una volta la sua attenzione. La regina tornò a guardarla e si domandò cosa sua figlia potesse volere da lei, quando lei deglutì e raccolse abbastanza coraggio per chiederle del suo racconto preferito con un leggero fremito nella vocina dolce. "Mamma? P-puoi... Raccontarmi ancora quella storia?" Chiese, facendo sghignazzare sua madre che finì a ridere da sola, poi le sorrise e annuì acconsentendo alla sua semplice richiesta. Alexa scese a terra e si sedette comoda per ascoltare il racconto. La Regina si raddrizzò sulla sedia e inspirò profondamente quell'aria fredda ed iniziò a raccontare la storia alla piccola principessa. "Tanto tempo fa, quando l'uomo era giovane e il drago oramai vecchio, la gente viveva in pace poiché tutti erano avvolti dal calore della luce. Tutti amavano la luce, la luce dei nostri divini protettori... Ma presto le persone iniziarono a scontrarsi per essa. La volevano tutta per sé, e l'oscurità nacque nel cuore dell'uomo. Le tenebre si diffusero fino ad inghiottire la luce e molti dei loro cuori. Ricoprì ogni cosa, e il mondo scomparve... E per i nostri protettori... La benedizione si trasformò IN UNA MALEDIZIONE!!!" Urlò la Regina all'improvviso facendo sobbalzare Alexa, ma poteva udire sua madre sogghignare mentre le accarezzava la schiena. "MAMMA! Non è stato divertente! Questa storia fa paura!" Proclamò la bambina ancora scioccata e piuttosto arrabbiata con lei per il suo piccolo scherzo. "Non intendevo spaventarti mio piccolo fiore di ciliegio, poiché mi sembravi giù di morale ho provato a far sorridere quel tuo piccolo faccino triste" Disse gentilmente mentre dava dei buffetti sulle sue guance rosa. "Mamma... Quella sciocca storia era vera?" Sua madre fece un'espressione sarcastica e rise. "No, piccola, certo che no", rise ancora una volta; "È stata inventata per spaventare. Mia madre mi disse la stessa cosa quando avevo la tua età... Non ci ho mai creduto. Ricorda, è tutta una favola... Non sono reali, Alexa..." Lei rimase molto sorpresa ma presto venne scossa da sua madre. La principessina aveva notato qualcosa di diverso in lei. Ella non aveva mai neanche provato a spaventare nessuno dei suoi figli, Alexa era perplessa. Inoltre si domandava dove fosse suo padre e se stesse bene. Presto però, accettò l'idea che forse stava ancora lavorando e aveva fatto tornare sua madre a casa per prendersi cura dei loro bambini, lei e suo fratello maggiore, Alexander. Il ticchettare del vecchio orologio del nonno, riecheggiava e quel suono lasciò un agghiacciante promemoria della storia raccontatale poco prima da sua madre. Alexa tornò nelle proprie stanza per beccare il fratello, di undici anni, che giocava con i suoi giocattoli. Alexander era un bambino allegro con un incredibile senso della giustizia, anche se il giovane principe a volte faceva quegli stupidi dispetti a sua sorella che la facevano ribollire di rabbia nonostante il lungo e freddo inverno. Lo guardò giocare a "draghi e cavalieri" con le sue bambole, con una soprattutto a cui lei teneva particolarmente. Una bambola con un sorriso dolce disegnato sopra un viso da clown. Alexander si accorse della sorellina e voltò lo sguardo verso la bambola a righe bianche e nere, gettandola di lato, semplicemente scrollando le spalle mentre ridacchiava. "Gli inquietanti clown monocromatici non fanno per me." Alexa si accigliò e osservò il fratello che faceva svolazzare il mantello sulle sue spalle facendolo ondeggiare avanti e indietro, poi velocemente indossò la sua veste da notte. Quella notte la neve scese ininterrottamente, lasciando il regno incantato, dalla meraviglia che aveva imbiancato i prati e le case. Alexa presto cadde in un sonno profondo. La mattina seguente, lei e suo fratello passeggiarono per la città con la loro madre, i bambini ridevano e saltellavano di gioia. Era la Festa dei Folli e tutti erano vestiti per l'occasione. C'erano giocolieri, mangiatori di fuoco e stranezze di ogni genere tutti radunati in un solo posto dove artisti provenienti da ogni parte per intrattenere le persone con le loro buffonate esilaranti. Alexa si guardava intorno e rideva eccitata, trascinando la mamma da una parte all'altra per mostrarle tutto ciò che c'era da vedere. Lei non prestava molta attenzione come se stesse cercando qualcosa che la intrigava molto di più della festa stessa. La Regina si fermò, sorridendo ed anche entrambi i suoi figli si fermarono. La principessa la guardò, i suoi occhi erano fissi su un unico vecchio tendone da circo sbrindellato, di un blu acceso e viola. Sugli striscioni c'erano delle facce sorridenti e delle stelle filanti blu e viola che svolazzavano nella brezza. La madre spinse delicatamente i bambini verso l'apertura della tenda e semplicemente gli sorrise, la piccola principessa la guardò e sentì un sottile disagio provenire proprio dalla tenda, ma se la sua mamma diceva che andava bene allora certo, andava bene entrare lì. Alexander le strinse più forte la mano ed entrarono. Dentro c'erano degli specchi che riflettevano la loro immagine in un prisma di colori. La loro figura si rifletteva negli specchi e si proiettava sulle pareti. Le lanterne cigolavano muovendosi avanti e indietro con la loro debole luce che minacciava di spegnersi da un momento all'altro. Un leggero brivido attraversò la spina dorsale di Alexander, quando un soffio d'aria gli sfiorò il collo facendogli rizzare tutti i capelli. I bambini tremavano, entrambi volevano uscire ma al contempo andare avanti, domandandosi cosa potesse mai esserci in fondo al labirinto di riflessi e illusioni. Vagarono insieme e presto trovarono l'uscita del labirinto, c'era un palco alla fine del tunnel e sopra di esso, un pacco con una bellissima carta da regalo blu e viola, in cima un fiocco dorato e argentato. I due ragazzini risero gioiosi e corsero verso la scatola sorridendosi a vicenda. Il loro entusiasmo aumentava e in sincrono afferrarono un lembo del nastro, lui quello dorato e lei quello argentato, tirarono e sciolsero il fiocco. Il coperchio del regalo si aprì e scoppiò facendo cadere coriandoli di vari colori. Il fumo rosa e si mischiava con quello blu. In un angolo della stanza c'era un piano inutilizzato. All'improvviso la stanza si trasformò, il fumo rosa e blu si riempì di stelle luccicanti come per magia. Quel posto logoro riprese vita. Le candele si accesero di svariati colori e il vecchio pianoforte prese a suonare da solo, un'allegra melodia orecchiabile fuoriusciva dalle canne dell'organo. Due voci echeggiarono in lontananza. Alexa si strinse forte a suo fratello che fece lo stesso, tremando di paura, non sapendo ciò che avevano fatto. Il fumo si fuse in un solo colore viola per poi separarsi di nuovo posandosi a terra, ora di nuovo blu e rosa. I colori presero a roteare in due turbini che formarono due sagome, forme, ed esplosero per poi sparire lasciando due scatole magiche al loro posto. Con uno scricchiolio, le scatole si aprirono. Una piccola mano uscì dalla scatola rosa e subito dopo un'altra mano più grande, da uomo, emerse da quella blu. I bambini indietreggiarono senza distogliere lo sguardo e sussultarono quando una folata di vento fece aprire le scatole permettendo a due esseri di saltare fuori volteggiando. Gli esseri risero e saltarono su una palla che fecero apparire per magia, entrambi rimanendo in equilibrio sopra la palla, bilanciandosi a vicenda. Due giullari gemelli erano schiena a schiena e si tenevano per mano da dietro, guardando i bambini. La giullare donna li fissava con i suoi occhi magenta, lo stesso colore dei nastri che aveva sui polsi, la vita e fra i capelli. Questi erano legati in due code color acquamarina da cui spuntavano delle campanelle dorate simili alle spine di un porcospino al contrario. La sua gonna da giullare nera e con una fantasia a pois rosa, svolazzava nella brezza. Il laccio rosa che aveva al collo brillava tanto quando quello verde acqua del fratello. Anche lui aveva dei nastri fra i capelli, legati in tre code simili ad un cappello da giullare. Erano di un blu che brillava al buio come i suoi vestiti, così attillati da sembrare la sua stessa pelle. Indossava una maglia a collo alto, seguita da un'altra maglia viola a maniche lunghe che si interrompevano sulle mani dove aveva dei guanti. Appesi al collo aveva due nastri dai quali pendevano due campanelli argentati. Il giullare uomo ghignò in direzione dei bambini e i suoi pantaloni bombati svolazzarono mentre saltava giù dalla palla. I giullari gemelli si avvicinarono a loro ed iniziarono a danzargli intorno e a destreggiarsi con dei trucchetti di magia per la loro infinita gioia. Le campanelline sulle scarpe da elfo di entrambi tintinnavano, emettendo suoni incantevoli ovunque andassero. Alexa rideva ed Alexander applaudiva estasiato, i giullari fecero un inchino e poi parlarono in rima e a ritmo. "Noi serviamo la Regina, sua altezza. La nostra lealtà è indiscussa e indiscussa è la nostra lealtà e fin quando 'quel' giorno non giungerà, il nostro momento noi attenderemo. Congiunti da un cavo a spirale. Uniti per sempre, fino all'eternità e fino all'eternità, per sempre uniti. I nostri destini si sono incrociati. La nostra coincidenza." Entrambi i giullari ghignarono, i loro sorrisi toccavano il piccolo circolo viola sulle loro guance mentre si prostravano ai piedi del piccolo principe e la principessa, che rimasero in silenzio. Alexa strinse ancora suo fratello, guardando i giullari multicolore che ridacchiavano. Non poteva fare a meno di trasalire e tremare, poi chiese, "Chi siete...?" Il giullare maschio, semplicemente, sorrise in maniera furba, i suoi occhi viola da gatto, brillavano mentre li abbassava su di loro, poi sorrise alla sua gemella e parlarono con un tono buffo, all'unisono, "Eravam uno, ora siam due. Gemelli oppur due metà, che sia lo stesso; lo stesso sia, uno o due o forse no. Siam eco delle memorie di tempi passati." I gemelli risero e guardarono i bambini, il giullare uomo intrecciò le proprie dita e vi fece apparire un mazzo di fiori che in seguito porse alla principessa, mentre sua sorella offriva un soldatino al principe. Subito i loro bronci si trasformarono in dei sorrisi dolci. Alexander prese il giocattolo, tirò la cordicella e lo mise a terra per guardarlo camminare, mentre Alexa prendeva i fiori dal giullare, rimanendo tacita. Lui non poté far altro che rimanere a guardarli sorridente - proprio come la sua gemella - vedendo quanto i bambini avessero gradito i doni. Alexander sollevò lo sguardo verso i giullari, ridendo e battendogli le mani per i trucchi in cui si stavano esibendo per loro e soltanto per loro. "Oh cielo! È semplicemente meraviglioso! Vi prego, diteci i vostri nomi!" Gli disse. Essi risero e sfilarono vicino a loro, offrendogli delle leccornie per il piacere delle loro papille gustative e poi salirono su un trapezio, volteggiando alti nell'aria. Il giullare blu atterrò perfettamente per primo per poi afferrare sua sorella. Entrambi allargarono le braccia mentre dei coriandoli esplodevano fuori dalle piñata sopra le loro teste. Due striscioni argento e oro, caddero, rivelando i loro nomi. Il principino ridacchiò e sussultò per la sorpresa, era sul punto di gridarli ma la mano inguantata del giullare rosa gli coprì la bocca. "Muti e zitti, zitti e muti ." Disse lei. Così i bambini rimasero in silenzio mentre gli veniva porta una scatola musicale. Alexander fece per aprirla ma venne fermato dal giullare blu, lo guardò e sbatté lentamente le palpebre. Diede loro le istruzioni per usarla correttamente, per vedere appieno il suo splendore e le meraviglie racchiuse all'interno. "Siamo stati rinchiusi qui dentro per così taaanto tempo. Siamo stanchi di stare qui. Intrappolati... Non possiamo lasciare la nostra eterna prigione, ma voi due... Voi due potreste aiutarci dato che siamo amici. Se sceglierete di aiutarci saremo a vostra completa disposizione". Il giullare uomo gli rivolse un sorriso e carezzò i loro piccoli e teneri visi. Alexander, vedendo quei volti tristi, non poté far a meno di sentirsi addolorato per entrambi, quindi sorrise ed annuì briosamente senza batter ciglio per rispondere con armonia ai giullari. "Okay! Vi aiuterò... No! Noi vi aiuteremo!" Il bambino cinse con un braccio sua sorella e sorrise ancora ai gemelli. Alexa sussultò scuotendo la testa e piagnucolò mentre sospirava; non poteva farci nulla. Si impose di annuire e poi rimase silenziosa come mai prima d'ora. Il giullare blu si inginocchiò, diede un colpetto alla scatola musicale ridendo in maniera allegra, guardò Alexander negli occhi e gli riferì le regole per usarla. "Siete così gentili ad aiutarci. Per aprire questa scatola solo chi ha un cuore puro può chiamarci! Solo così potremo giocare per sempre con voi e finalmente essere liberi dalla maledizione che ci costringe qui. Tutto ciò che dovete fare è pronunciare questa piccola filastrocca. Dovrete ricordarla e dirla per bene. Altrimenti... Rimarremo chiusi qui per sempre e non rivedremo mai più la luce del giorno. Non riusciremo mai ad uscire per giocare con voi. Vogliamo solo che qualcuno sia nostro amico. Quindi, per favore chiamate i nostri nomi. Diventiamo amici?" Sorrise, e così fece la sua gemella. Si abbracciarono fra loro e sfiorarono i volti dei bambini prima di scomparire, lasciando al loro posto, due carte. Una era blu e l'altra rosa, su entrambe delle immagini di due tipi differenti di caramelle che alludevano ai nomi dei giullari, le quali voci echeggiarono nell'aria con un messaggio da brividi. "E ricordatevi...di condividere..." Questo fece tremare e mugolare Alexa, che continuava a fissare la scatola. Suo fratello raccolse entrambe le carte e le mise in tasca. Alexa, curiosa com'era, desiderava vedere il carillon, ma la sua manina fu scaraventata via da quella di Alexander, lei mise su il broncio ed emise dei versi lamentosi. Lui scosse la testa. "Non è roba per te! Potresti romperla e oltretutto perché dovrei lasciare che una bambinetta come te, la usi?" Lei aggrottò la fronte e saltò su e giù cercando di prenderla, finendo per essere spinta da suo fratello, lei lo guardò in malo modo. "D'accordo! Tieniti l tua stupida scatola musicale! Non la volevo comunque." La principessa rimase in silenzio ed incrociò le braccia, imbronciata. Ma comunque non poteva far a meno di essere curiosa. Curiosa di cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se avesse aperto quella scatola. Passarono alcuni giorni dalla festa dei folli e durante quelle notti, Alexa aveva udito delle risate provenire dalle stanze di suo fratello. Lo sentiva ridere per tutta la notte e la sua curiosità cresceva sempre di più. Poteva una stupida scatola musicale, regalatagli da due giullari, essere così divertente? Come poteva esserlo? Alexa doveva scoprirlo. Ad ogni modo, da quel giorno alla festa, Alexander iniziò ad essere distante. Se ne stava sempre chiuso nella propria stanza, sempre isolato, ma le risate non cessavano mai. La preoccupazione della bambina crebbe di giorno in giorno. Una notte fredda e buia, la principessa raccolse il coraggio per andare nella camera di suo fratello. Scivolò velocemente nelle sue pantofole e prese la lanterna, accendendola, poi aprì lentamente la porta e si avviò in punta di piedi verso quella stanza dove il principe se ne stava in isolamento. Il pomello lentamente girò in senso orario e subito la porta pesante di quercia si aprì di colpo. Alexa sbirciò nella stanza e vide che suo fratello non era li. Quindi entrò, guardandosi intorno e piagnucolò quando vide tutte le cose di suo fratello, sul pavimento. La luce andava e veniva, e sulla parete alle sue spalle, quest'ultima illuminava una striscia di sangue sfocata. Lei non ci fece caso; semplicemente non pensò di girarsi verso il muro dietro di sé. La piccola principessa continuò a scrutare la stanza buia e in un angoletto notò il carillon. Così si avvicinò, inginocchiandosi davanti ad esso, posò la lanterna al suo fianco e poi afferrò quella scatola, a cui suo fratello teneva tanto. La osservò e subito dopo vide che era chiusa. Si guardò attorno e trovo una luccicante chiave a terra, con sopra incisi dei segni distintivi; motivi circolari e gemme, incastonati nella chiave. Alexa la prese, guardò il lucchetto e la infilò nella serratura, girandola lentamente. Si aprì all'istante e dei modellini di due giullari si ergevano su dei piedistalli, ed entrambi davano l'idea che stessero danzando. Lentamente, la principessa, girò la piccola chiave dietro la scatola musicale ed il lieve rintocco che proveniva dalla scatola stessa, suonava distorto. L'ingranaggio fece risuonare una dolce melodia ripetitiva. Alexa la conosceva molto bene. Quella canzone era una di quelle che sua madre le cantava ogni notte mentre le rimboccava le coperte. La piccola principessa presto si aggregò, iniziando, piano e a bassa voce, a cantare nell'oscurità mentre la musica suonava lenta. “Come little children, I'll take thee away. Into a land of enchantment. Come little children, the time's come to play. Here in my garden of shadows…” poi si arrestò. Alexa guardò la scatola, la rimise al suo posto per poi afferrare la lanterna girandosi per dare un'occhiata in giro e sopra la sua testa giaceva il cadavere di Alexander. Il suo corpo contorto e lacerato, era affisso al soffitto. Alexa gridò e il corpo di suo fratello scoppiò in fiamme. Il suo respirò si affannò mentre indietreggiava e si lasciava la stanza alle spalle. I corridoi, presto, si riempirono di fumo e Alexa chiamò sua madre a squarciagola, piangendo a dirotto. Le lacrime scendevano a fiotti sulle sue guance mentre ansimava, correndo freneticamente verso la camera dei suoi genitori. Vide che, intorno a sé l'incendio stava divampando in fretta, il bagliore del fuoco che avvolgeva la camera da letto illuminava tutto e lei andò dalla Regina, afferrando la sua mano e scuotendola. Il suo pianto e le grida riempivano i corridoi mentre tentava di ottenere la sua attenzione. “Mamma! MAMMA! Per favore! Ti prego mamma, svegliati! C'è sangue e fuoco ovunque! Qualcosa non va! Alexander! Mamma ti prego! TI PREGO! Lui-“ Alexa fu interrotta dal suono della flebile risata di sua madre, che si fermò non appena si alzò in piedi. Voltò piano la testa verso la bambina, la lieve luce dei suoi occhi era di un viola chiaro. Alexa annaspò e scosse la testa. La giovane principessa indietreggiò e urtò qualcosa di grande. Sussultò per poi voltarsi, vide suo padre e lo abbracciò, pensando che fosse finalmente tornato dal suo viaggio. Il Re l'abbracciò forte, accarezzandole la schiena. L'accarezzava e la strinse più forte. Le mancò il respiro mentre piangeva e raccontava, urlando, cos'era successo a suo fratello. Constatò che dovevano andarsene subito, prima che fosse successo qualcosa di peggio. Suo padre ridacchiò “Su, su, mio piccolo batuffolo. Non c'è nulla che non vada…sì…nulla…che non va.” La presa del Re aumentò e udì la bambina gridare. Alexa si liberò della sua stretta con tutta a forza che aveva e lo spinse via con le sue piccole mani, allontanandosi. Il cranio di suo padre si incrinò mentre allargava le braccia e sorridendo in maniera dolce “Non dai un abbraccio al tuo papà, zuccherino?” Lei scosse la testa, sapeva che quelli non erano i suoi genitori. La principessa corse fuori gridando, piangendo, sperando che qualcuno riuscisse a sentirla. Delle risate riecheggiarono fra le mura, il suo cuore batteva sempre più velocemente mentre andava nel panico, cercando un posto dove nascondersi. Provò ogni porta, trovando infine un armadio in cui poter entrare. Non appena chiuse le ante, la puzza di putrefazione le invase le narici. Si voltò lentamente e appesi nel grande armadio vi erano i corpi dei suoi genitori, già in decomposizione da settimane. Alexa rabbrividì e si allontanò, uscendo velocemente, ma sentì qualcosa afferrarla da dietro e coprirle la bocca mentre ansava. Udì qualcuno sussurrarle nell'orecchio di fare silenzio, mentre le lacrime le rigavano il volto. Qualcosa di viscido le sfiorò il collo, squittì disgustata e venne immobilizzata a terra. Alexa supplicò e pianse, pregò che qualcuno le venisse in soccorso, ma era tutto inutile. “Ti prego! Ti prego! Lasciami andare! Chi sei?! Cos-“ La sua domanda fu troncata da una mano inguantata così, titubante, alzò lo sguardo in direzione dei sussurri, provenienti da dietro di lei. Il tono di quella voce maschile sembrava così assetato di sangue che terrorizzò la piccola Alexa. Suggeriva gli atti omicidi che aveva commesso. Un'altra voce, femminile, ridacchiò nel corridoio echeggiando nell'aria. La principessa scosse la testa, con il profondo desiderio di andarsene ma non c'era nessun modo per fuggire. Nessun modo di tornare indietro. Per lei, il tempo era scaduto, sapeva che era così. La conclusione della sua storia. L'uomo strinse la presa su di lei conficcando degli artigli nella sua pelle e strappandole la veste da notte mentre sogghignava funesto a mostrare dei denti seghettati simili alle lame di coltelli affilati, pronti a mordere la prossima vittima. La donna prese la sua lanterna, riaccendendola per illuminare le loro facce. Alexa fece 'no' con la testa. Pensava che i giullari gemelli fossero suoi amici, ma si sbagliava. Si era sbagliata su tutto. Lo sapeva, lo aveva saputo sin dal primo istante che quella tenda aveva qualcosa che non andava. Che c'era qualcosa di strano nei suoi cosiddetti 'amici'. Respirò con affanno guardando il giullare rosa ricoperta del sangue di suo fratello. Quella risata proveniente dalla sua stanza, che aveva sentito giorni fa, era la sua pazzia che prendeva possesso di lui. A causa delle buffonate di questi contorti clown pazzoidi, Alexander era morto dalle risate. I giullari ora erano uniti come un cavo a spirale. Se prima, davanti ai suoi occhi, ce n'era solo una adesso erano due; due manifestazioni che avevano giocato e massacrato armoniosamente in sincrono, non poteva accettarlo. Alexa passò in fretta gli occhi dal giullare donna dai bellissimi colori sgargianti alla sua bambola monocromatica a strisce bianche e nere, ancora a terra da quando suo fratello l'aveva gettata via, settimane prima. L'afferrò velocemente, tenendola stretta e usando il suo naso a forma di cono, anch'esso a strisce, per colpire il giullare nell'occhio per poi gettarla. Era perennemente sorridente, quella bambola, come se sapesse. L'uomo e la donna stridettero di dolore ed entrambi sibilarono e cacciarono un grido di profonda rabbia, si trasformarono in una nebbiolina rosa e blu come in principio e, combinandosi, diventò un gas di brillantini e coriandoli. Le dita divennero degli artigli che lacerarono i guanti. Il viso si squarciò da entrambi i lati mostrando i suoi denti affilati e gocciolanti della carne e del sangue di Alexander. Il diabolico buffone presto avrebbe ripagato Alexa. Lei corse gridando, attraverso il fuoco che ardeva brillante. Lo stesso bagliore che trovava così confortevole nel camino della sua camera. Entrò in fretta nella camera in fiamme di suo fratello, cercando la scatola musicale che conteneva i due giullari, ora combinati in una sorta di creatura diabolica. Ansimava mentre cercava freneticamente ovunque ed urlava. “Dov'è?! DOV'È FINITA?!” La principessa non riusciva a ragionare lucidamente, il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata, poteva udire il legno creparsi e la prima torre del castello, crollare. Il fuoco aveva già raggiunto l'apice della base della torre, sia sotto che nel soffitto stesso. Le braci di legno scoppiettavano, diffondendosi dai grandi corridoi alla camera da letto dei genitori di Alexa. Sentì un profondo latrato provocato dalle voci combinate dei giullari, proveniente da dietro di sé. Si voltò di scatto e vide quella creatura dai colori brillanti che conficcava gli artigli nella parete per poi arrampicarsi sul soffitto come un ragno in cerca della sua preda. La bambina gridò, attirando involontariamente la loro attenzione su di sé. La giovane erede indietreggiò e gridò vedendo la bestia spalancare la sua enorme bocca per avvolgere la lunga lingua intorno alla sua gamba sinistra. Alexa gridò terrorizzata, si guardò intorno e afferrò un'asse di legno infuocata per tirarla negli occhi della bestia. I due diabolici giullari fusi fra loro strillarono e si allontanarono andando a sbattere la testa sul pavimento. Cominciarono ad avere dei malfunzionamenti e in quell'istante tornarono ad essere due gemelli. Entrambi scoppiarono improvvisamente a ridere e in un batter d'occhio, il giullare dal blu sgargiante, si dondolò avanti e indietro sollevandosi. Vide la sorella sorridergli e annuire in silenzio. Il giullare blu mirtillo riprese fiato e girò lentamente la testa verso Alexa, fissandola mentre spingeva via il legno che poi atterrò lontano da lui. Afferrò la bambina dall'estremità del suo colletto e la mise sopra le fiamme ardenti, facendola urlare pregando di essere liberata. “Ti prego! Per favore! B-basta!” Scalciò e urlò. Il buffone color cobalto non avrebbe fatto niente di tutto ciò e sbatté Alexa a terra, sorridendo e facendo apparire un martello di vari colori. Alexa sentì la scarpa da elfo con i campanelli del giullare con i capelli azzurri, spingere contro le sue costole, rompendone un paio nel farlo. Le temperature si alzarono e le fiamme si facevano più violente ad ogni minuto che passava. Sentiva il ticchettio che faceva il pendolo dell'orologio di suo nonno, andare a rilento. Il tempo stringeva e lei cacciò un grido nel vedere la facciata frontale del martello gigante, inciso con una faccina sorridente, che stava per abbattersi su di lei. Boccheggiò e afferrò della cenere ardente, gettandola in faccia al giullare facendogli emettere uno stridio infernale. La finestra andò in frantumi e la terra tremò violentemente, con una folata di vento l'incendio cessò quando la neve irruppe da quello che precedentemente era il vetro della finestra. Alexa si allontanò e si affrettò a girarsi verso il giullare. Quello dai capelli azzurri ansimò, fissandola attraverso un occhio dato che metà del suo volto era stato bruciato. Semplicemente sorrideva. In modo più malvagio che mai e lentamente oscillò camminando verso Alexa, artigliando le pareti per spingercela contro e sporgersi in modo da avvicinarsi all'orecchio per sussurrarle con una voce demoniaca, “Ci credi alle favole ora, mia cara?” Rimase a bocca aperta quando la creatura imitò la voce di sua madre. In tutto questo tempo la sua mamma, che lei amava tanto era morta. I corpi irriconoscibili e carbonizzati che pendevano nell'armadio in cui si era nascosta, erano proprio quelli dei suoi genitori. Scosse la testa e cercò di spingere via il giullare blu e viola. Quando sentì un forte dolore al petto e gridò di dolore. Tentò di dimenarsi ma sentì l'artiglio del giullare conficcarsi nella sua pelle riducendola a brandelli. La vista della giovane erede cominciò a sbiadire mentre cadeva a terra e vide solo la sagoma sfocata del giullare azzurro girarsi di nuovo verso di lei sorridendo, ridendo, deridendola. Egli prese la scatola musicale da sotto le macerie e girò la chiave, poi la mise giù lasciandola aperta per farle ascoltare la melodia distorta che risuonava nell'aria. Non smise di ridere mentre usciva fuori immergendosi nel bianco della neve e del ghiaccio che ricoprivano i campi. Non prima di essersi girato, un'ultima volta, verso Alexa per dirle le sue ultime parole. “Ora condividerai la maledizione. Ricorda ragazzina. Sempre condividere.” Il giullare color cobalto presto venne raggiunto da sua sorella, ora erano finalmente liberi di continuare a diffondere i loro giochi e le loro lezioni. La condivisione. Il giorno dopo tutto ciò che rimaneva dall'incendio, erano i resti di quello che una volta era un grande regno. Distrutto in una sola notte. Sulle pareti della grande torre dell'orologio, scritti con il sangue delle tante vittime decapitate, vi erano due nomi entrambi con delle faccine sorridenti disegnate accanto. I nomi sulla torre, "Candy Pop e Candy Cane" erano stati forniti per coloro che venivano a curiosare. Mentre per quanto riguarda la piccola Alexa, tutto ciò che rimase fu una scatola musicale chiusa e una bambola che sorrideva sempre in modo gentile. FINE. Scritto da XXDirtyNightClownsXX Traduzione di Lightweight13 Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Horror Stories Categoria:FanFiction Categoria:Lunga